After
by dandandokedoke
Summary: After the Dark Tournament. Yaoi, Yusuke/Kuwa. A Kuwa fic. With some Hiei and Kurama thrown in.


WARNINGS: Yaoi, Yusuke/Kuwa. (s/u)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kuwabara sighed. It was at least the fifth time Urameshi had been over this week, it was weird and a little more then disturbing. Not that Kuwabara didn't like hanging out with his best friend, but Urameshi had been acting...well, strange.

'Ever since the dark tournament.' Kuwabara thought darkly as he opened the door. 'Surprise surprise it's Urameshi behind door number one.'

Kuwabara cleared his throat as Yusuke shoved his way inside.

"Hey Kuwabara."

And really Yusuke should not be this energetic and _happy_ in the morning. Kuwabara scrubbed at the sleep in his eyes. Yusuke wandered into his kitchen and began making coffee.

"Urameshi, it's not that I don't like you coming over but - "

Yusuke stiffened but Kuwabara couldn't see his expression as his back was turned to him. Kuwabara reddened awkwardly but forced himself to continue.

"well, we never really hung out like this before, or at least, never this often and..."

The tension drained from Yusuke's shoulders.

"...and it's kind of weird?" Yusuke finished for him.

"well...yeah, maybe a little."

Kuwabara wasn't prepared for the expression on Yusuke's face when he turned around. It was something like anger and despair and maybe something a little hungry.

"uh..."

"Listen Kuwabara, I'll try to be honest. I...when you almost..." Yusuke had trouble biting out the next word, "..died I realized..."

And suddenly Yusuke was way to close and Kuwabara instinctively backed up only to be met with the kitchen counter. Yusuke closed in as if he was afraid Kuwabara would suddenly start running.

They were a mere inch apart. Kuwabara's whole body was twitching at the closeness and he leaned away as far as he could, all while blushing. Then, quietly,

"Back up Urameshi."

Yusuke ignored him. If anything he leaned closer. A noise started in his throat, almost a growl in nature.

"It just proves I would do anything for you."

Kuwabara was confused. He had never really thought about it like that before. He gave a small quite chuckle that stuck to the inside of his throat, he could feel Yusuke's breath.

"what are you going on about Urameshi."

"I've been trying all week to say this but - " Yusuke's expression suddenly turned hard, " I don't like you alright."

"O...kay. Um, if you mean what I think you mean then no worries because I never thought you did."

Kuwabara couldn't stop the painful throb in his heart.

"I just wanted you to know, " Yusuke said calmly and quietly and scarily, " that I like you but if it comes to it, you're no weakness on my part, and if I did ever do anything with you it's because it would be no obligation, not because I wanted anything more."

Kuwabara's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. His knees buckled and he almost fell but the counter stabilized him.

"Oh...I know, I never...well I never expected you would."

Kuwabara said quietly, trying to sound casual, trying to keep cool for just a few more minutes.

Yusuke nodded and moved away, not bothering with the coffee he just made he quickly put his shoes on and was gone.

When Shizuru woke up that morning she could only wonder at her little brothers chalk white tear stained face.

'Stupid. Stupid stupid Kazuma. Why should I be upset? Of course everything he said is true and for me to even think otherwise would...well, it'd be my fault and not his. It's horrible for me to expect anything from him...'

Kuwabara couldn't help the tears that sprung up in his eyes. He was just able to stop them from spilling over. He was in the park, walking just to clear his head.

"Human."

Kazuma gasped in surprise and almost fell over. Ugh, he wished Hiei wasn't a speed demon. He used his speed to endlessly annoy and sneak up on Kuwabara. Or at least he had a lot more after the dark tournament. It'd only been a month since the tournament and Kuwabara couldn't even count the number of times he'd been startled. Usually it happened in a lot more random places, like on the street.

If he didn't know any better he could swear the demon was following him sometimes. Kuwabara inwardly sighed, ' except for the fact that he intensely dislikes me almost to the point of hatred.'

"Hey Short stuff."

"Hn."

"so...um...what are you doing out?"

Hiei remained silent. This was how their meetings usually went. Kuwabara started to go around him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Human." Kuwabara paused.

"yeah?"

"you look tired."

Kuwabara self consciously brought a hand to his red rimmed eyes. Then barked a laugh as he realised this must be Hiei's way of asking if he was okay. Hiei's frown deepened at Kuwabara's laugh.

"Yeah, I just never slept that well. Nothing serious."

And Kuwabara continued laughing as he began walking, leaving Hiei behind.

So he didn't notice Hiei's sharp eyes staring after him.

"Kuwabara-kun, how nice to see you."

"Oh hi...Shuiichi-kun...nice to see you too."

To be quite frank, Kuwabara was a little surprised Kurama was talking to him in front of his school mates. Kurama turned to them.

"If you don't mind, I would really like to catch up with Kuwabara-san, I haven't seen him in awhile and - "

The boys waved Kurama off. Kurama grabbed Kuwabara's arm, quickly making an escape. When they were far enough away, Kurama released Kazuma's arm.

"

Sorry about using you like that Kazuma, but you know - science club." Kurama scratched the back of his head, chagrined.

"That's okay, glad to be of use."

"Well, now that you're here, perhaps you would accompany me for some tea?"

Kuwabara blanched.

"at a tea house?"

Kurama smiled politely.

"uh...well, okay I guess."

"

Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Kuwabara tried to smile courageously. It came out watery and unsure. Kurama smiled and began leading them to a small tea house further down the block. Kurama greeted the hostess warmly, it seemed they were familiar. Following Kurama's cues Kuwabara managed to make it through the tea ceremony relatively unscathed.

The matcha was still bitter on Kuwabara's tongue as they exited.

"Thanks Kurama, that was really fun." Kuwabara smiled, a happy flush on his cheeks.

"Excuse me if I seem rude but I got the impression that it was your first time..." Kurama trailed off.

"Well, I've actually only been to a tea ceremony once...a few years ago, with my parents."

Kuwabara flushed, thinking the turn in conversation inappropriate - on his part at least. Kurama just stared intently.

"Where are your parents now?"

"they...they died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." There was a moment of silence.

"It's okay to talk about that stuff Kuwabara." Kuwabara's face began turning red, Kurama continued, "You can talk to_ me _about it, if you wish."

"Oh...no, it's fine."

"You can talk to me anytime, about anything." And the thing that stunned Kuwabara was how serious Kurama was. Kuwabara's face was full fledged tomato red now.

"Okay. Thanks. Um...I should probably go..."

"Alright, see you Kuwabara." Kurama smiled after him.

Kuwabara returned home. There was a note from Shizuru stuck on the door, saying she went out and wouldn't be back tonight. He unlocked the door and made his way inside the dark apartment. So surprised was he when he felt two hands on his hips that he almost screamed. Or he would have if a hand hadn't immediately gone up to cover his mouth.

"Quiet Kuwabara." And Kuwabara went limp at that voice. The hand slowly lowered. Kuwabara was angry.

"Urameshi! Who gave you permission to sneak up on me like that."

The hands were suddenly gone and a moment later the light came on. Kuwabara felt his anger drain when he laid eyes on Yusuke. Who looked a little rough.

"Are you alright?" Kuwabara was suddenly struck with a horrific thought. "Are you hurt?"

Kuwabara's terror must have shown on his face because Yusuke paused before reassuring him everything was fine.

"So why are you here?"

"Look Kuwabara what I said this morning. Well - it was cold."

Kuwabara didn't dare say anything. He couldn't speak for his words would surely be colored with emotion.

"And I came to say I'm sorry. I know - I know I haven't been the best friend - "

"It's okay. I shouldn't have..." And Kuwabara was right, his voice was cracking. Yusuke's eyes softened at that and Kuwabara was so embarrased he had to look away. Then he felt Urameshis hand on his jawline. Forcing him to look up.

He pulled away. Or at least he tried to. And he could feel it - he was almost breaking. Kuwabara couldn't take much more and not break down like a big baby.

"Okay, it's okay Urameshi." Hoping his words would make Yusuke back off.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. This morning - it wasn't what I was planning on saying."

"yeah..." Kuwabara honestly didn't know what to say. He frowned, ' is there something worse?'

"What I meant to say," Yusuke tightened his grip on Kuwabara's wrist so much so that it became painful, he pulled him down. " is this."

And suddenly lips were on his.

The End.


End file.
